


Tres de Julio

by Iby_sakka



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iby_sakka/pseuds/Iby_sakka
Summary: De entre tantas personas que pudo conocer ese día de su cumpleaños, conoció a una feminista divertida y atractiva.Nota: Respeto todas las opiniones de todos con respecto al tema del feminismo, este fic solo busca innovar y no ofender a nadie.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Kudos: 2





	Tres de Julio

Ese día Neji Hyūga despertó como normalmente lo hacía, ni siquiera miró el calendario, se vistió para ir al trabajo y en el camino se encontró con una marcha feminista.

Suspiró pesadamente, odiaba ese tipo de marchas, no estaba en contra de las feministas, le daba exactamente igual, si le preguntaban sobre sus opiniones sobre el aborto y demás, solo subía y bajaba los hombros, para luego cambiar el tema de conversación.

Las calles estaban abarrotadas de mujeres, intentó pasar desaparecido, pero se vio envuelto en el mar de mujeres, algunas le empujaban, otras le decían que salga de ahí, llego a escuchar insultos ridículos como "opresor" o "machito" pero intento ignorarlos y salir de ahí.

-¡Ey! - un jalón de brazo lo hizo salirse del mar volviendo a la acera -¿Estás bien? -

Dirigió su vista a su salvadora, un castaña peinada en dos chongitos, llevaba puestos unos pantalones tipo jooger rojos y una blusa tipo top china, sin mangas, se veía espectacular, aún con todas las manchas de pintura por su torso y rostro.

-Sí. Gracias. Me vi envuelto por accidente. - dijo simple

-Suele pasar.. - vio como Neji miraba la marcha con curiosidad -Marchamos por Uzumaki Karin. Desapareció hace dos semanas, ayer encontraron su cuerpo en una zanja, fue violada. -

Cierto, eso había aparecido en las noticias, Neji asintió con la cabeza.

-Es una pena... - mencionó -Creí que era por alguna otra cosa, me llamaron "opresor" -

La castaña sonrió y soltó una risita -Suele pasar, solo están asustadas.. -

-¿Y tú no? - inquirió

-Antes sí. - admitió para luego volver a mirarlo -Pero ahora ya no. No estoy sola. -

Neji se dio cuenta de que tenía un cartel pegado a un palo de escoba con la inscripción "TODAS somos necesarias, TODAS somos amadas, TODAS tenemos derecho a vivir" en grandes letras negras.

-Entiendo. Gracias nuevamente... - susurró

-¡Amma! ¡Amma Tenten! - dio un saltito -Pero todos me llaman por mi nombre, cero formalidades, es muy molesto todo aquello. -

-Hyūga. Neji Hyūga... - ambos se tomaron de la mano -Gracias nuevamente, llegaría tarde al trabajo y tal vez hasta me hubiesen tirado piedras si no aparecías...- bromeó

Soltó otra risita -Si bueno, anda con cuidado, Neji - le guiñó el ojo y luego volvió a la marcha entre el mar de mujeres.

Aquel día, 3 de julio, cuando Neji entró a la marcha por accidente, conoció a alguien que le cambiaría drásticamente la vida, también su manera de pensar, y sobre todo, su manera de ver la vida.

☁️⚘☁️⚘☁️⚘☁️⚘☁️

Llegó al trabajo, siendo recibido por sus socios, Sasuke Uchiha y Rock Lee, los tres trabajaban en una fundación de tipo albergue, manejaban la parte administrativa del albergue y orfanato "Konoha"

Tenían una buena posición económica, no solo por el trabajo, los tres pertenecían a familias multimillonarias, por lo que quisieron hacer algo bueno con todo ese dinero.

Por su parte, Neji había rechazado el puesto que le correspondía por herencia en la empresa Hyūga, dándoselo a su prima hermana Hinata, quien de verdad se lo merecía.

Neji no tenía una relación estrecha con su familia, podría decirse que hasta se odiaban, Hinata siempre intentaba arreglar las cosas, pero a Neji eso le importaba un comino.

El hecho es, que cuando Neji renunció a la herencia familiar, toda su familia hizo un gran escándalo, desde sus primos mas lejanos, hasta su propio tío, la única persona que lo apoyó en todo momento fue su prima menor, Hanabi.

El padre del castaño había muerto cuando este era solo un pequeño adolescente, dejándolo con su hermano gemelo, Hiashi Hyūga, un hombre firme, de buen corazón, pero creyente firmemente en el legado familiar y la pureza de sangre, entre demás mierdas.

Neji odiaba todo eso, "solo puedes casarse con una chica con familia igual de rica que la nuestra, así tu sangre será pura" o "este es tu destino, solo acéptalo y serás libre dentro de él, pero nada mas dentro de él"

Y no es que Hiashi discriminase a los pobres, de hecho, adoraba con demasía a Sakura Haruno, una amiga de Hinata, cuyos padres eran unos simples comerciantes, lo mismo con Moegi Haruno, hermana de Sakura y amiga de Hanabi. Hiashi solamente no quería que su sobrino o hijas mantengan un noviazgo o contraigan nupcias con alguien de clase "inferior" a la suya, cosa que le parecía una total patraña a Neji, por el, podía meterse sus clases sociales por donde mejor le parezca.

Hyūga aún compartía contacto con el único miembro de su familia cuyo corazón no era egoísta, Hanabi, la tierna Hinata no es tan tierna, a ella le valió cantidades industriales de lana su primo, solo se concentraba en lo enamorada que estaba de su prometido, Naruto Uzumaki y de la boda como tal.

Boda a la cual Neji no asintió, claramente.

Así que no le sorprendió ver a su pequeña prima esperándole en su despacho, casi siempre iba a verlo, pero sabía que ese día estaba ahí porque era una fecha "importante" valga la redundancia; su cumpleaños.

-¡Neji-nii! - saltó a sus brazos como una niña pequeña, siendo que esta ya tenía 20 años, y Neji cumplía 26 -¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! - se colgó por su cuello

Neji sonrió enternecido, abrazándola por la cintura y luego girando en el aire del despacho, realmente había extrañado la compañía de su prima, quien no veía hace mas de un mes.

-Igualmente, Hanabi - el tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio cuando la bajo -No creerás lo que me paso hoy... - y le contó lo de la marcha

-¡Uy! Pero que mal rato te has llevado... - dijo ella con su tono hilarante -¡Gran manera de iniciar tu cumpleaños! - le sonrió para luego ponerle un regalo azul, discreto sobre su escritorio -Ya estas viejo, niisan - lo molestó

-¿Porqué no puedes decirme un "Feliz Cumpleaños primo" como una prima hermana normal? - preguntó con sarcasmo a la vez que tomaba el paquete

-¡Ay, pero que se sensible! - se mofo

-Creo que la marcha me dejó así... - dijo irónico

-De hecho, me dirigía a la marcha después de esta visita, pero no podía ir sin venir a contarte la noticia. -

Neji enarcó una ceja -¿Cuál noticia? -

-Cuáles. - le corrigió -La primera, es que me voy a casar. - mostró en su mano derecha un anillo de compromiso -¡Shino me ha propuesto matrimonio ayer! -

-¿Shino? ¿Que acaso no habían terminado? - preguntó

-¡No, no! - negó -Te estas confundiendo, esa es Shiho, terminé con ella hace un año, ¿recuerdas? -

La bisexualidad de Hanabi no era un secreto para Neji, pero si para el resto de su familia.

-Cierto, lo confundí... - dijo -Pero volviendo al tema inicial, ¡Felicidades, Abi! Estoy feliz por ti en serio, me agrada Shino y hacen una hermosa pareja -

-¡Lo sé! ¡No hace falta que me lo digas! - soltó otra risita - Bueno, la segunda noticia no se si te vaya a interesar, pero en vista de que no contestas ni los e-mails, g-mails, llamadas, mensajes, Skypes, WhatsApps de Hinata, seré yo quien te diga.. -

-Déjame adivinar.. - la interrumpió -Esta embarazada. -

-¡Sí que eres listo! - le respondió con cierto toque de sarcasmo -Sí, es un niño -

-En honra buena. - dijo seco - Bueno, Abi, estoy muy feliz por ti, no puedo decir lo mismo por el embarazo de Hinata, pero me alegra de que decidieras sentar cabeza. -

-Sí, bueno, yo también estoy feliz... - su sonrisa esbelta no se borró en ningún momento

☁️⚘☁️⚘☁️⚘☁️⚘☁️⚘☁️

Cuando Neji salió del trabajo ese día, no esperó encontrarse con la misma chica que en la mañana, sentada en la acera, apoyada contra su cartel, muchos hombres al pasar la silbaban, o decían cosas bastante obscenas por su manera de estar vestida. Por lo visto la marcha ya había terminado, miró el reloj, eran las 8 de la noche, se acercó a ella, quien intentaba cubrirse con sus brazos parte de su torso, cuando vio que un hombre de aspecto sospechoso se le acercó.

-¡Tenten! - llamó, el hombre, de negro lo miró, acercándose más a ella -¡Mi amor! ¡Aquí estás! ¡Vine a buscarte! ¿Te parece si vamos a casa? - Tenten se desconcertó, cuando tuvo a Neji frente suyo, la agarró de la mano levantándola, envolviéndola en un abrazo -Sígueme la corriente... - le susurró

-¡Neji! - le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando se separaron -¡Sí, cariño, vamos a casa! -

Una vez que el otro se había alejado, Hyūga suspiró aliviado. 

-Lamento eso. - dijo rápidamente -Pero ese hombre se veía sospechoso. -

-¡Oh! Gracias... - ella se sintió avergonzada -Eres todo un genio... - rió

-Digamos que solo te cobre un favor. - le guiñó un ojo divertido

☁️⚘☁️⚘☁️⚘☁️⚘☁️

-¡Y entonces yo le dije: No seas baboso! - ambos rieron en medio del modesto restaurante en el cuál estaban

Neji odiaba sus cumpleaños, le recordaban el día en el cual su madre, a quien nunca conoció, murió, en medio del parto. Se sentía culpable, sabía cuánto su padre la amo, y se sentía horrible por habérsela arrebatado, por ello siempre intentó ser el mejor, como para compensarlo.

-No puedo creerlo. Si que eres tenaz.. - comentó el -¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenías? -

-Tenía nueve. - volvió a reír

Tenten tenía su misma edad actualmente, solo que ella no sabía que ese día era su cumpleaños, no hasta que comenzaron a jugar a las preguntas y él le confeso que ese día cumplía años.

-¡Debiste decirlo antes! - comentó risueña -¡Feliz Cumpleaños, genio! - lo abrazo

Neji no era de las personas que se dejaban abrazar por cualquiera, pero se sintió vivo cuando ella lo hizo, sintió como todos sus sentidos despertaron, una corriente eléctrica que les recorrió de punta a punta.

Luego de cenar, él se ofreció a llevarla a casa, pero ella se negó, por lo que entonces, luego de intercambiar números telefónicos, el le pidió un uber.

-Llámame por cualquier situación.. - le dijo cuando el marcador mostraba al conductor ya cerca -O envíame un mensaje... cuídate..-

-Neji, tranquilo...- ella puso ambos manos sobre sus hombros, logrando que el suelte un respingo -Estaré bien... por cierto.. -

Ella acercó sus labios a los de él, quien correspondió gustoso aquel contacto, pasando sus brazos por su cintura, afianzando el contacto, sus labios se movían suavemente, unos contra otros en un compás exquisito. 

☁️⚘☁️⚘☁️⚘☁️⚘☁️ 

Tres de julio de nuevo.

Había pasado dos años desde que conoció a la castaña que le había cambiado la vida.

Neji se desperezo, para luego darse vuelta, viendo el cabello castaño caer en cascada por la almohada, la espalda trigueña desnuda, esa suave piel que lo llamaba, le gritaba que volviera a ser poseída por el.

Pegó su cuerpo al de su ahora prometida, abrazándola por la espalda, la chica despertó, los rayos del sol entrando suavemente por la ventana, aún estaba ciertamente oscuro, pero unos delicados rayos ya estaban presentes.

La castaña se dio vuelta, para abrazarlo como se debía, el otro sonrió ante ese acto tan cariñoso por parte de la fémina, correspondiendole enseguida.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, amor.. - le dijo con la voz aun pastosa

-Gracias. Feliz aniversario de primer beso, cariño -

Eran los mismos sobrenombres que habían usado cuando se conocieron, solo que de manera invertida, era un pequeño juego que tenían, uno que solo ellos conocían, pues solo ellos entendían la historia detrás de esas palabras.

-Uy, no podía quedarme quietecita, un tipo ardiente y de buen corazón me había salvado ese día, debía aprovecharlo.. - soltó una risita contra el cuello del otro

-Claro, tú siempre aprovechándote de los inocentes como yo..- le dijo con ironía

Ella fregó su cuerpo desnudo contra el de Neji, quien soltó un gemido al sentir todo de su querida castaña.

-Tú de inocente no tienes nada. - le respondió

-Posiblemente. - admitió -Pero eso no lo sabrás hasta que me des mi regalo de cumpleaños.. -

-Puf, insaciable -

-No hablemos de quien es insaciable, cariño -

Comenzaron a besarse con desenfreno, pasión, amor, haciendo el amor como lo habían hecho la noche anterior como un "regalo anticipado de cumpleaños" y festejo por la pedida de mano.

Hacía mucho que Neji dejó de odiar el bendito 3 de julio.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! La verdad que este one-shot es el one-shot por el cumpleaños del genio del año pasado, esta un poco crudo pero le tengo bastante cariño. ¡NO BUSCO OFENDER A NADIE CON ESTE FIC! Cada quien tiene derecho a tener una opinion y yo respeto eso, solo buscaba innovar con esta tematica. 
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado, lo hice con mucho amor! 
> 
> -Iby


End file.
